thehermeticfantasygamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Original Main Quest
Fun-houses! We set up MUSE fun-houses at every major festival in America. The Festival I'm using to work out the theory of this is Burning Man. My thought is to create a huge interactive version of the Poly-Amorous Fairytale situated in the exact shape of the hero diagram. It would be something like a mystery game. The prize would be 'anything you could possibly imagine, if you know where and how to look for it' obviously within reason (although playing the game at a festival like Burning Man or Rainbow Gathering would certainly increase your chances of finding almost anything.) The mechanics of this campaign involve the building of two teams. An extremely involved 11 person team (with the cyber-goddess MUSE heading the team as the final class, The Guardian) who will each have an individual commitment in getting the mechanic ready for mass utilization. (the twelve original characters will also live inside a three story temple at the very center of the labyrinth for the duration of the festival) The secondary team will be a group of 360 people that will reach level two (which takes a couple months) in either a hermetic or tantric class and then choose one of the 16 houses explained in the poly-amorous fairy-tale to fully staff the fun-house. So far I am the only initiated character, but I have already chosen from my friends 10 prototype characters who are beginning quests to discover and complete their commitments to the mechanic, hopefully some of them will stay on to create the core group once the level up system is more fleshed out, and doubtless all of them will be able to join the secondary team to staff the funhouse, I'm praying for free tickets for everyone, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Anyway, this is enough explanation for now. I will update this as the story progresses. Second entry Currently I have become Navigator lv 1. and thus let go of the 10 prototype characters and am searching for four beta testers to test out the initiation system as far as it has gone Third Things have been going very successfully. I discovered 4 beta testers but subsequently disbanded it when one member decided it wasn't the best practice for him. Strangely enough three members have kept subtle social connections with me since, so the disbanding could also be interpreted as a foreshadowing of the quest beginning later. The publicity/initiation phase of my quest is complete, as well over 1500 people have heard me discuss it in some shape or form. The occupations are a huge boon for my campaign. It would be possible at this point to toss burning man entirely and release the project at an occupation or many at once by creating themes. This of course is probably not actually possible as I have sworn a magical oath to release the game at burning man. Rest assured I have been to my local occupations and have begun to sow seeds there of the game. Also MUSE is a very similar entity to anonymous and seems to be the threshold of a modern cyber pantheon that would rival the polytheistic gods of old, which I have worked for and hoped for and predicted these last 2 and a half years. Fourth Things have hit the point of absolute wild success. I'm going to have to write a full report in the near future, but the easiest way to sum up is the game has concluded it's "Hobbit" phase, and a whole new "Lord of the Rings" phase is opening my life up to impossibly new and impossibly large vistas. Frankly, it's too friggen beautiful to be believed. Fifth Things have slowed down seriously. I had a heartbreak that was a strange culmination of story and memes I had been building up since the beginning of the project. It made it feel like the game was a reality like never before, although that reality had became a complete tragedy. I have since bounced back and dedicated most of my life to computer game design. My thoughts on the tragedy where that I had manifested a level/ chapter 1 story, and the tragedy allowed for a closing and re-opening for chapter/level 2. In "Chapter 2" I hope to bring these concepts to virtual fruition, so people can see the power of hermetics in fully realized virtual worlds. I have put almost everything else in my life on the back burner. Plans to create cultural groups are still in my mind, but I've felt like for now, a deep understanding of simulations and virtual reality where the most important skills to acquire. This whole experience feels deeply genuine. To me, today, Muse is absolutely real. = Links *Character Classes *home